XMASS NIGHT
by Orange Naru
Summary: DONT LIKE DONT READ! PLEASE RnR  Summary gag bs jd maklumin


**DISCLAMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**PAIR : SASUNARU**

**GENRE : ROMANCE AND ANGST**

**WARNING : BOYS LOVE a.k.a YAOI, MISS TYPO, EYD N DLL**

A/N : Ini lagi buru-buru jd harap maklum dengan kesalahan dan kalo kurang mengerti harap maklum juga! N aku ada pengunguman neh. Aku gag bisa ng-review lagi karena HP kena sita jadi untuk fic yang biasanya aku review jadi kemungkinan gag bisa aku review. Jadi maklumin. N juga buat Timeless itu bakal lama up date jadi mohon maklum. Hehehe

KET: "BLA...BLA" berbicara

'BLA...BLA'membatin

#THE BEST X-MASS #

Di kediaman keluarga Haruno

"Sakura?,"

"Ya, Kaa-san?,"

"Tolong antar ini ke rumah Naruto,"ucap Kaa-san nya Sakura sambil memberikan sebuah bungkusan.

"Apa ini?,"tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Itu kue untuk Naruto, Kaa-san merasa ia membutuhkannya untuk natal kali ini,"

"Owh,"

"Jadi bisa?,"

"Yap!,"jawab Sakura sambil mengangguk.

"Ya udah, sana cepat! Saljunya nanti keburu tebal, lho!"

"Ya-ya, aku pergi dulu ya!"

SAKURA POV

Hei, nama gue Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Malam ini sebenarnya malam natal yang indah. Seharusnya sich kaya gitu tapi enggak dengan temen gue, Namikaze Naruto panggil aja Naruto. Dia lagi dapet masalah dengan kekasihnya, jadi gag bisa hang out di natal yang indah ini. Haaah, pacarnya itu Uchiha Sasuke. Ya' seperti yang kalian tau Sasuke and Naruto itu Yaoi. And ah! Gue udah nyampe bye ya!

END SKURA POV

"NARUTO! NARUTO!" teriak Sakura sambil menggedor pintu apartemen Naruto

"Hmm, Sakura ya?,"tanya seseorang di belakang Sakura

"Ya. Eh, Tayuya?,"ternyata orang yang di belakang Sakura adalah Tayuya. Ia tinggal di sebelah apartemen Naruto, jadi cukup tau aktivitas Naruto.

"Yo! Nyari Naruto? Rasanya tadi dia pergi dech,"

"Haaah! Kemana?,"

"Mana gue tau, Telepon aja orangnya,"

"OK! Eh, loe mau kemana?,"

"Pergi donk! Natal gini Cuma diem! Sorry, not my style,"

"Hahaha, Ya udah selamat natal!,"

"Ya, Bye!"

"Bye!"

Pergilah Tayuya. Sakura jadi bingung sendiri kemana Naruto. Biasanya dia di rumah, and sebentar lagi keliatannya bakal badai salju. Makin ribetlah Sakura, maka berinisiatif-lah Sakura meninggalkan bungkusannya di depan pintu apartemen Naruto dan pergi pulanglah dia.

SEMENTARA ITU NARUTO...

'Sasuke lo dimana? Plis datanglah! Gue minta maaf karena udah ngacangin elo. Pokoknya gue tunggu lo walau harus di serang badai salju karena inilah gue'

Ternyata Naruto berada di pusat pertokoan yang sunyi dan dia sedang berdiri di bawah pohon natal yang paling besar di pusat pertokoan tersebut. Dan sebentar lagi akan ada badai salju ...

Sakura saat itu ...

Sakura di atas ranjang kamarnya yang empuk sedang merenung ...

'Lo dimana sich, Nar? Apa perlu gue telepon Sasuke ya?'

PEMBICARAAN ANTARA SAKURA DENGAN SASUKE DI TELEPON

Sasuke: Ya?

Sakura: Sas, lo lagi dengan Naruto kan?

Sasuke: Ga

Sakura: ... (ngacak-ngacak rambut sendiri)

Sasuke: Emang ada apa? (khawatir)

Sakura: Dia gag ada di apartemen!

Sasuke: Dasar DOBE!

Sakura: ?

Sasuke: Gue pergi nyari dia! Lo telp yang lain!

Sekura: OK!

Sasuke dan Sakura mencari Naruto

(di percepat)

Sudah 4 jam Double S mencari Naruto. Sakura sudah pasrah dan tidak memikirkannya lagi. Sedangkan Sasuke masih mencari ...

'Dobe, lo dimana?'

Tiba-tiba Sasuke teringat sesuatu...

'Teme! Gue tunggu lo di pusat pertokoan malam ini. Terserah lo mau dateng ato engga tapi gue bakal nunggu sampe lo datang!'

'Pasti di sana.'

NARUTO CONDISION ...

"Dingin, harusnya gue pake jaket lebih tebal!"

'Sasuke dimana lo?'

Sasuke part

Sesampainya di pusat pertokoan...

"DOBE"teriak Sasuke.

"Teme"

Sasuke berlari mengikuti suara Naruto yang menuntunnya. Sasuke munemukan Naruto yang pucat. Bibirnya berwarna biru, wajahnya yang berwarena putih dan badannya yang menggigil.

"Dasar dobe"gumam Sasuke

"Tem..,"Naruto ambruk sebelum menyelesaikan perkataannya

"DOBE!,"Sasuke berlari ke arah Naruto, Di gendongnya Naruto ala bridyle style

"Teme, ini adalah malam Natal terbaik. Karena aku ada di gendonganmu,"

"Dasar Dobe! Aku khawatir tau, dan jangan ulangi lagi ok!,"

"Hn,"

"Sebagai hukumanmu tahun baru nanti kau santapanku DO-BE"

Gluk

"Tapi sekarang kau yang penting."

CUP

Sasuke mencium Naruto dan bartepatan dengan bel tangah malam berbunyi. Natal, bel, dan cinta.

THE END ^^

Cape-cape!

Please RnR


End file.
